Teens of the Dead
by daklan
Summary: The virus has been released. Many die. This is the story of the nerds. Their team consists of a set of twins, a strong guy, and the gun guy. More join. Contains foul language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Day 1**

_Narrator_

Dylan and Dakota were brothers, twins actually. They both were nerds. They both loved zombies. They both survived.

Dakota had black curly hair. He wasn't very strong, but he wasn't weak. He was extremely quiet while he was talking. He could yell like a banshee. He would be excellent luring zombies out of a building. He had a katana in his hands. He got a dull metal katana from his Karate class. He remembered a release about zombies on Wikileaks. While everyone thought it was a joke. He prepared. He had packed a few days worth of rations. He sharpened his Katana. He had a survival pack ready. He packed the family laptop and several batteries. He made sure he had He also had a team. He just had to get them together.

Dylan looked exactly like Dakota. He was about two inchs shorter. He was also really weak. He was fairly weirder. He was a fair amount smarter with stuff such as math and science. It wouldn't matter much. He was very agile and stealthy. He thankfully, couldn't yell

Their parents were on a cruise. School was out for a few weeks. They both woke up with a loud moaning outside.

"It's time." Dakota said. " The zombies have arrived. Thankfully their house was fairly defensible. There were only 3 entry points.

Dakota tried to see out the window. He saw zombies try to break in through the entrances. He counted about five.

" All doors are blocked. We have to get out through the windows." Dakota said. He was more take charge then his brother.

Dylan grabbed a few knives from downstairs.

"Let's burn them." Dylan said grabbing a few bottles of alcohol. He began putting rags in them. He quickly gave them to Dakota.

" Let's throw down a mattress to break our fall." Dakota said. With a fair amount of difficulty they managed to shove a twin sized bed mattress out the window.

_Dakota_

It was kinda dumb. Jumping off one and a half stories onto a mattress. It however, was better than than being eaten alive by zombies.

I just jumped. I briefly thought what an idiot i was for this, but I was stopped when I hit the ground. My legs ached a bit. I jumped up and took a Molotov. I lit the rag and threw it as hard as I could towards the zed. They burst into flame. However they didn't notice. They just began stumbling towards me. I instantly unsheathed my katana. I moved to the side as I heard a grunt. My brother landed.

_Narrator_

They both began running to their parent's car. Neither knew how to drive. Dakota knew the basics. Pedal on the right=speed.

Dakota took the keys out of his pockets. He pressed the open button and the car was unlocked. Dakota hopped in the driver seat of the car. Dylan was in the back.

Dakota put the keys in the ignition. He twisted them and he heard the car start. He put it into drive and put his foot to the right petal. The car took off.

* * *

><p>They avoided all main roads. There would be too many cars and crashes. He had to backtrack twice when there was a crashed car. Dylan would sometimes take out the katana and decapitate a zombies as they went past.<p>

Dakota also prepared the car. He had the trunk packed with all sorts of things. There were several coolers.

Dakota turned the radio on. There was no music. A broadcaster was reading a report.

"It appears that all of the east coast has been attacked. People are randomly killing each other. We have no idea why this is happening. We advise people to stay in there homes. Do not attempt to go outside."

Dylan sighed. He thought about all those people who were in their basement as undead were slowly breaking down the doors. The news reporters never would give good advise. They would never say to break down the stairs.

"You think it's a class 3 or 4." Dylan asked.

"It's a four. By tomorrow the infection will consume half the US. There's a good chance that the government will evacuate people to a foreign country and infect a different country."

They saw their friend Alex's house.

"I'll go in." Dylan said. " Watch the car."

_Dylan_

I picked the lock to their front door, I have always been dexterous and agile. I went in. I constantly looked behind me because I am paranoid and obviously in a zombie apocalypse it was heightened. I had 1 knife in each hand. I decided to search every room. I knocked on the door then I opened the door and looked in. I then marked the door after that. Eventually I found Alex in the bathroom with a large metal pipe in hand.

Alex was one of my best friends. He wasn't as smart like me but he was huge. He was really tall. He also was really strong.

"You hear whatever that is downstairs Dylan?"

"I think the zombies followed me in. I have an idea. Go on the toilet and make as much noise as possible." I got into a closet and left the door a little open. When a zombie went past the closet I opened the door and inserted a knife into the zombie's brain stem.

"I think that the zombies are gone. That was some expert stealth." Alex said. He knew that I prized my stealth skills. We then got out of his house and we got in the car.

_Narrator_

Alex and Dylan came out of the house.

"We got to go to Keith's house." Alex said. Dylan and Dakota had no idea where Keith lived. Alex told directions.

"He said he would be sniping zombies." Alex said. They heard gunshots in the distance. They followed the sounds to a house. Keith was on a bedroom balcony.

Keith looked like he could be 10 instead of 14. He had absolutely no muscles. He also was a gun master. He knew knowledge of many random things. Things that would come in handy.

He took a shot at a zombie. The bullet from his rifle killed it instantly. However the bullet wasn't done. It passed through the other side of the zed's skull and hit a car. A car alarm went off. It could attract every zombie for a 100 yards of so.

" Get in the garage!" Keith manged to yell. He took a button out of his pocket and pressed it. The garage began to open.

"Provide covering fire!" Dakota yelled at Keith. His voice was clear over the noise. He began driving the car into the garage.

_Keith_

I saw the car drive into the garaged. I pressed the button again. The door began to close behind them. I was glad that I barricaded all the doors. I took a quick guess at how many zed were outside. I think it was about 100. I heard crashes in the distance. The roads were all blocked. I began walking downstairs. I entered the garage.

_Narrator_

They all gathered around the car.

"I think the road may be blocked. There are about 100 zombies outside." Keith said. Dakota was paying half attention. He looked around and saw there was a pickup truck with a plow attached. It wasn't a snow plow. It looked more like an point.

He also noticed several two quads lieing around.

" I have an idea. You see that truck. I'll drive it and plow through the cars and zombies. Alex and Dylan can drive the quads and kill the trailing infected. Keith'll be in the back sniping." Dakota said. There were nods of agreement."

"Go get a helmet."

"I'll hand out guns." Keith said. Keith owned a lot of guns.

* * *

><p>Dakota was in the driver seat.<p>

"On three. One. Two. Three!"Dakota yelled. He put his foot on the gas. The garage door was rammed through. He saw zombies being thrown through the air.

_Alex_

Dakota began ramming through hoard. I took out the katana he gave me. I gave a swipe and several zombies lacked heads. Dakota was a trailblazer. He made a trail of blood. I heard shots ring out. Keith was sniping. I saw a couple cars. We braked our quads as Dakota began moving them. I sheathed that Katana. I pulled a sub-machine-gun out of it's holster. I took careful aim and heard a cough. It was a good thing Keith put supressors on the guns. It might make more zombies follow us.

" One more mile." Dakota yelled. I hope we only had one more mile until we reached our goal.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. This is the longest chapter I ever wrote. It took me several hours to make this. I based this off a survival plan from a couple years back. The characters are my friends. They are completely based off them. If I only knew how their minds worked.<strong>

**Poll: Guess which character I am.**

**I wish I had call of the dead. These zombies are based off the resident evil movie zombies. There will be no zombie animals.**

**Please review. Itmakes me feel good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Day 1**

_Dakota_

I was glad I burnt some of my favorite songs onto a CD. I put it into the CD player of the truck. I paused it.

I had the truck full with many things. I put several days worth of food in the back.

Everyone in our group had an ammunition belt on. Alex had a katana, a sub-machine gun, and a over-under shotgun. Basicely a double barrel.

Dylan had a small hand crossbow and a M1911. He always wanted a crossbow.

Keith had two laser sight pistols. He had a small semiautomatic rifle.

I had a revolver and a good old bolt action. I kept the revolver in it's holster. The rifle was in the passenger's seat.

I was glad Keith's dad had had a collection of guns bigger than 9 out of 10 rednecks.

"One. Two." I said. Everyone had a helmet. We did it the safest we could. We'd attract a lot of infected.

"Three!" I said it like a warcry. I stepped on the gas and made a hole through the garage. Infected slammed out of the way as the truck made it's way. We were clear of infected. I slowed down. We wouldn't be able to lose them. We'd have to kill them. I heard slicing behind me. Alex was using his katana.

I turned the CD. Adrenile was flowing through my viens. I told myself not to be rash.

"One more mile!" I yelled. I was never good at telling distance.

_Keith_

I started shooting. Dylan and Alex were at the sides to reduce friendly fire. I looked down the sights. I thought I saw it's head go boom.

My dad got me a small rifle. I wasn't the biggest guy. This rifle was the perfect size for me.

"One more mile!" Dakota yelled. I never knew he was this loud. I could hear him clearly over everything going on.

" Road block!" He said. He slowed down. I felt the truck shake slightly as it collied with the block. Dakota kept trying to get the block cleared.

" Dylan! How far are they?" Dakota asked.

_Dylan_

When Dakota asked I told him my guess.

"50 feet." I said.

" I need you to kill those fuckers." Dakota said. I raced off on the quad. I took the Colt from my belt. I flicked the safety off and aimed cafefully. I shot and shot. I heard a click.

I grabbed another clip from my belt. I pressed the slide and the empty clip slided out. My hands were shakey. I had nothing to protect myself. I manged to slide the new clip back in.

_Alex_

I heard the order and I zoomed to a closer range. I holstered the submachinegun and grabbed the shotgun. I had these loaded these with shells. I took the shotgun and shot. I saw two zombies go down. I fired the other shot and began to reload it.

I remember Keith telling me about how they manged to make full auto shotguns. I wish I had one.

_Narrator_

The block was clear.

"Come on!" Dakota yelled. They were moving at about 5 miles per hour. Keith was shooting. Alex was slicing. Dylan was shooting.

"Another crash." Dakota yelled. The road was totally blocked.

"Fuck it." Dlyan said. He took the hand crossbow from his hip. He put a bolt into his crossbow.

"Stand back!" He yelled. He fired the bolt towards the block. There was a small explosion followed by a bigger explosion.

Dylan made a few bolts. Keith did several things at the garage. He tipped the bolts with explosives. He sadly, made only one.

Luckily the block was easier to clear.

_Dylan_

I saw the school. We stopped soon. We drove up towards one of the back exits.

"Dylan pick the lock." My brother ordered.

" Fuck that. There's zombies 50 feet back." Alex said. He plled out his submachinegun and flicked it to full auto. Several suppressed shot rang out. The door was destroyed.

Our school was weird. The students were divided into 5 sections or houses. They all were long corridors. Five for each grade. 7th and 8th.

There was a staircase that connected each house. House 1 for grade 7 was above the one for house 1 of grade 8.

House five's staircase also had an exit to the ground.

_Narrator_

They quiclky went thourh the door and up the stair case.

"Alex take point!" Dakota ordered.

_Alex_

I took out my katana as Dakota yelled out that order.

"Wait for the fuckers to catch up." Dakota said. We waited for about a minute as the zed started pouring in.

"Move!"Dakota ordered. We began climbing the stairs again.

"First floor." He ordered. I stopped at the door. I threw it open as we began to walk threw it.

As I walked through the door I understood why I had to clear the way. There were several infected. None of us wanted our throats torn out while we were running from zombies.

" Clear the area!" Dakota said. Dakota then let out a loud yell. All the zombies in the hall suddenly started walking towards us. The others were shooting zombies coming from the stairs.

The zombies slowly started walking to me. I waited until they got five feet. They were then greeted with a slash..

One. Two. Three. Swing.

Why the fuck we there this many zombies?

I have to admit. This beats homework.

This was fun. Blowing up zombie heads were fun.

We were also reciting our favorite zombie quotes.

" It smells so wunderbar!"

"A headshot now make less mess to clean up later."

" Wunderwaffe. Wuunderwaffe. I need wunderwaffe."

We were soon all the end of the hallway. After a few headshots we were infront of house four.

"Split up. Keith with me. Alex is in charge." Dakota said.

_Dakota_

" Keith. Trailbreaker." I yelled. I held my rifle with my hands. It was a one you had to load a bullet by bullet. I took a bullet from my ammo belt. I put it in the barrel and took aim.

The gun went off. A head exploaded. A case hit the floor.

I took a few rounds from my belt and put five rounds in one by one.

I took another shot. It looked like I got luckly. The round went through one zombie's head and hit the other. In the head.

I slid the bolt back and the gun copuld fire again.

" Up the stairs!" I yelled. We just got the house four stairs. Keith pushed open the door and we ran up the stairs.

The thing about upstairs is that it really is a floor. The houses are on one side. The only floor was one the side of the building. There was railings to make sure kids didn't fall off. There was a bridge thing connecting the side in the middle of the building. The houses were just like the ones downstairs. A full floor.

We exited the stairs. This corridor also had many zombies. I put my rifle back and pulled out my revolver. I fired two shots. Two zombies went down. I followed up with another 4 shots. I opened the gun and dumped the cases out. I loaded each round. I closed it and pulled my rifle out.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes. Spell check isn't working for some reason.<strong>

**I actually have a rifle like that.**

**Poll:What's your favorite zombie game. Mine is Nazi zombies.**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Day 1**

_Alex_

We were surrouned. We went through house 2. We intended to go through the stairs, but they were jammed. Meanwhile, there was a hoard of zombies behind us.

I gripped my shotgun so hard my knuckles turned white.

"I'm going down fighting."

"Fuck!" I yelled. Rage filled me up inside. There were nearly thirty zombies coming for us. And I had two shells left. When I didn't have a leader I tended to burn through ammo. "How much ammmo do you have left?"

"Two clips and three bolts."

Yep. We were screwed.

* * *

><p><em>Dakota<em>

" Keith. Hold them off. I gotta open that door." I yelled. He went a few steps up the stairs. There was a barricade of desks at the end of the stairs.

I began pushing desks to the side.

" One more desk!" I yelled to him. I was sad to find the last desk not to be a flimsy student desk, but a teacher's desk. I began pulling it to the side. The desk was heavy.

" Hurry." Keith demanded. I heard voices on the other side of the door.

I finally managed to move the desk to the side. I took my revolver out of it's holster.

" Come on!" I yelled at him.

I pushed open the door. The floor was covered with blood. I shot the closest zombitch in the head.

" We're here." I said. We however were boxed in by the zombies. I backed away slightly.

"What the fu-" I said as a classroom door burst open. The local school cop tackled me to the ground. I put my hands up to protect myself.

I fell on the ground hard. I found myself by luck to have both hands on her neck. Then I relized my revolver was knocked out of my hands.

I saw her red eyes. Her breath, reaking of decay.

I came up with an idea. I lifted my legs and pushed hard on the zombie's chest. At the same time I grabbed the handgun out of it's holster. She was slammed against the wall I got up and shot the zombie twice. There were two holes in her forhead.

I took reached over and got two clips of ammo from her belt. I took my revolver from my belt. I held the handgun with my right hand and the revolver with my left. I looked down the sight on the handgun.

I squeezed six shots out. I then heard the click of the gun. I took another clip with my hand. I released the empty clip and slid the new one in.

* * *

><p><em>Keith<em>

" It's over. We did it." I said. The zombies were dead.

" It's not over. It's only just begun." Alex said.

" Besides, we barely crossed the street. Let's not celebrate till we have this place set up." Dakota said. It seemed like what he said was scripted. Like he knew what he would say.

" Keith. Go check the police car. There might be a shotgun in there. Some more ammo. You know." He said. I took out my handgun and walked away.

I made my way to the front of the school. I out a broom between the door and the frame.

I made my way to the cop car. I found the door open and a lot of blood inside. There were no bodies inside.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

The cop was running. She couldn't kill the things chasing her. No matter how many times she shot them they wouldn't even feel it. She saw her police car. There was a shotgun inside. She threw open the door. She reached for the gun. However, the zed grabbed her legs. One reached over and bit her throat.

Her body was fire. The infection spearding through her vains. This wasn't how life was supposed to be. She wanted to die. Her last thought was of the future she dreamed about.

She got up. Hunger consumed her. She had to find something. Some form of food.

* * *

><p><em>Dakota<em>

I told Keith to go check the police car.

" Alex, Dylan. Get rid of the bodies. Put them in a pile out back. In the morning, we'll burn 'em." I said. "Then that night we'd clean up the blood."

" What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"I'm gonna set up." I said. I walked to the nurse's office. I saw three of those shitty beds. I moved them all to the cooking room.

The cooking room was a decent place it had stoves and ovens. There were two entrances. One main door and a door outside. The treacher's desk had a computer. There were several power outlets. I cleared out the closets of paper just as everyone came in.

" Nice. Refuge, sweet refuge." Alex said.

" Keith, what did you find?"

" A three shell capacity, pump, 12 guage shotgun. Twenty shells, and five more clips of ammo."

" Put them in the cabinet." I said. " Everyone."

Everyone put their guns into the cabnet.

After we unpacked I began to make dinner while listening to the radio we had.

" The reports of 'zombies' have been confirmed. All around New England and New London have been deemed white zones. These white zones are infested heavily by infected.

It seems that most people bitten by these 'zombies' turn into these infected. However, certain people won't become infect by these bites."

I felt happy. There was a chance that we'd survive if we were bit.

" I'm checking this shit up on the internet." I said. I booted up my laptop. I hit the explorer button. The browser loaded up.

I commonly used my laptop at school. I was thankful I had the wi-fi saved.

" Good thing the power's still on." Alex said. AS he said that something came to mind.

" Aren't there solar panels on the school's roof? Keith, your good with circuits right?"

" I'm decent." Keith said.

" Tommorow, can you reroute the all the power into this room or something like that."

" I guess." Keith said. I didn't know how circuit breakers and stuff works.

* * *

><p><em>Dylan<em>

"New York has became a lost battle." A reporter said. He was holding a shotgun in his hands. "At about six aclock this morning the first reports of infection were reported. However, due to the fact that these reports were not taken seriously, the infection was allowed to spread consuming the city in hours. It is estimated one in every five hundred people survived. If there is infection close to your location, it is advised to avoid cities at all costs.

A shot or truama to the brain will kill these beasts. However, it is advised to avoid these monsters."

I just noticed Dakota walking to us with several bowls of pasta.

" Dude. Your like the best cook still alive." Alex said. I knew Dakota wanted to be a chef. However, dooms day tends to get in the way.

" Who wants night watch. They'll wake up the next person. at midnight, who'll wake the next up at four, who'll wake everyone up." Dakota said.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been too long since I last updated. Too long. Is it kinda weird I have an idea for this story about fourty chapters ahead.<strong>

**Is anyone else having problems with spellcheck.**

**I changed my story to this section instead.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Day 2**

_Narrator_

They were all ready. Awake. After Dakota made them a breakfat of omlets they made the plans for today.

" Today, let's get the car back. That thing had good gas milage. You could fit like four bodies in the trunk". Dakota said. It was a joke in his family to measure trunk space in bodies.

" Then we'll go get supplies from a store. Probally stop and shop or something." He continued saying.

"Got it." Keith said.

* * *

><p><em>Alex<em>

It was my turn to drive. Everyone else was in the back of the pickup truck.

We didn't have a lot of ammo. We burned through most of it. Thankfully in the cop car we found about twenty shotgun shells in the cop car. I had about two magazines for the sub-machine-gun.

Dylan had about ten bolts for his crossbow.

Keith and Dakota had much more ammo. Dakota had about 40 bulllets for his revolver and about that for his rifle.

The best way to describe how much ammo Keith had was two words.

**A- Fucking- Lot**

Keith was always a good shot. He grew up around guns. He was good at controlling his fire. He was the best shot in the group.

Anyway. I decided to use my shotgun.

* * *

><p><em>Keith<em>

We finally got to my house. There still was a large hole in the garage door. However, that house wasn't my home anymore. Dakota took the key out of his pocket and drove his cadilac out of the garage. He still had several things in that car. He probally had some food or water.

Anyway, there were two car. The truck and his car. Together we could transport about a baker's dozen people max.

We'd need that room.

* * *

><p><em>Austin<em>

We were screwed. No guns. No hope. It's weird how I was in a group of servivors. My friends. I remembered my friend Dakota. He was always talking about zombies. How to survive. What to do if you were bit. Why you should always avoid a fight.

I knew he was alive. He had at least three plans in case of zombies. He had a team set up.

I just had luck.

I managed to escape my house and get to Dillian's. I had two friends named Dylan. I really ought to stop getting off topic. Dillian had his girlfriend Anika over. We managed to find my friend Jake.

Then Dillian set off a car alarm.

No Austin! Stop blaming your friends.

Shut up self.

Anyway. We're about to die a horrific death, It'd probally involve zombies tearing our arms off and tear our intestins out as we slowly die.

* * *

><p><em>Dylan<em>

We spotted small horde of zombies. We also found a fair amount of our friends.

" Help!" Jake said. He was a super genius. He was probally the smartest person I know well.

Austin was an all around guy. He was fairly strong. Decently fast. His only problem was he had weak stamina. He ran out of breath fast.

Dillian was fast. We knew that.

Anika wanted to be a doctor. And a pacifist. That was all we knew.

* * *

><p><em>Dillan<em>

"Catch!" Keith said. He threw a handgun. A handgun with a laser sight and a silencer.

I moved the gun until the dot was on the zombie.

I fired. It didn't flinch.

" They won't die!" I yelled. We were in trouble.

" Aim for the head!"

I then aimed for the head.

However, there were too many.

"Get in the truck!" Keith yelled from the back. We all scrambled to the back. Keith then threw something. There was a beeping noise for about ten seconds. THe zombies ran for it like it was a peice of gold.

"What does this thing do?" Jake asked.

" You'll se-" Keith began to say. He was interupted when the thing he threw exploded.

" Drive. Back to the plan." Dakota said from the other car. I could tell he was the leader of this group.

* * *

><p><em>Jake<em>

These things can't be real. I must be asleep. But if I was asleep and realized that I was asleep that would make me wake up.

Keith handed me a submachine gun.

" To reload this gun you have to pul-," Keith said explaining the process." Only fire semi. Aim for the head. You know, like in Dawn of the Dead."

" That's a-?" I asked.

" Well. We have something to do." Keith said. He then handed me a clip.

" Keep the stock ready. Always aim done the sights."

He went and explained the shotgun to Austin.

" You break the barrel."

* * *

><p><em>Dakota<em>

I then had an idea.

" Change of plans follow me." I yelled.

We weren't really safe at our base. Every day we had to keep watch so they wouldn't get our throats torn out.

So we drove. We went to the local hardware store.

" You gonna call them?" Alex asked as we got ouside of the vechiles.

I let out a huge yell.

" Holy crap!" Dillan. He said as zombie started to spew out of the building.

" Alex! Watch our ass. I don't want to get flanked." I said. There was a couple G's behind us.

I ajusted the sights of my gun as the zombies got closer. I took several bullets from my ammo belt and jammed them into my gun.

I aimed again and another head exploded

"Don't worry zombie. It's just a flesh wound. To The Head!" Alex said.

* * *

><p><em>Alex<em>

"Get some tyrek, tyvek. I don't know how to pernounce it." Dakota said. " It will look like paper."

" Keith. Go with Dylan. Get power tools. Shit like that."

" Anika, Dillan. Go get wooden poles. They'd be useful to create a defence." Dakota said as I walked away.

I took the shotgunout as I walked away. I took the pump action one for myself and gave Austin the double barrel.

Why the hell did he want me to get paper.

I found a huge ass roll of that shit. I dragged it to the truck and loaded it in the back.

" Dude, We'll need a whole lot more of that shit." Dakota said.

" What the fuck do we need this shit for?" I asked a bit upset.

"It's my plan to build a huge brick wall. However, for short term we'll build a big wall out of this shit."

* * *

><p><em>Keith<em>

" What are you kids doing. Driving cars. What's wrong with you all?" A police officer said. His police car was pulled up along the cadilac.

" There are zombies around." I said

" What the hell are you talking about. There's not anything like that."The cop said. " Why do all you kids have guns."

He pulled out his glock. Dakota fired his revolver straight at him.

" I think his fear of the undead let his mind ignore the undead. He was insane. This was prety much mercy killing." Dylan said. He wanted to be a pychologist.

" We'll drop this stuff off and then we'll have a looting leason."

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to work on this story. I think this story is the easiest to write becuase I have a great deal about it in planned out in my head.<strong>

**I plan on making a running joke. I will spell Dillian's name different.**

**Yes, I have a brother and friend with the same name. Dylan is the brother Dillan is the friend.**

**Please review. It'll make me feel likeI should update this more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Day 2**

_Anika_

" Anika, Dillian. You two take my car." Dakota said. He tossed me the keys. " I assume one of you have some idea how to drive. Get gas. We'll need it."

" Any idea where to get some?" Dillian asked.

" No fucking idea. Just stick to back roads." Dakota said. " Meet us at stop and shop in about an hour and a half."

We started walking to his car. We got in and Dillian started to drive.

We sat in silence.

" So now what?" I asked.

" What do you mean?" He asked.

" Why are we doing this. Why are we trying. We're just living to die another day." I asked. In doubted whether life would ever be happy again.

"So we live. So we can help the others. We kind of owe them." Dylan said. " You know. They did kinda save our lives."

I started laughing. He joined. It felt as though it had been an eternity since I last laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Jimmy<em>

Kill or be killed. Kick ass or get your ass kicked. That's what I live by. If I didn't get the gas I wouldn't make it.

" Give me the damn gas or I'll shoot you in the head." I yelled at the clerk.

It started off simple. I was a felon. Assalt charges. Life in the big house made me tough.

I was about to be arested again when those things killed the cop. I grabbed the gun and killed every damn one of them.

I was out of bullets. However that bitch didn't know that.

" Hello. Anyone in here." A voice said and I turned around to see a kid walking through the door.

He was fairly tall. Brown hair. I noticed the gun in his hand. It looked loaded.

" Help!" The bitch behind me yelled.

I charged at that kid. He ran outside. That kid was fast.

" Put down your gun. It might blow this place up." The kid said. He wasn't dumb. One missed shot and four people were dead.

I dropped my empty gun. I saw him do the same. I had the advantage. He didn't look too strong.

I saw him take off his belt. He had one end in each end. He was gonna use it as a weapon. Idiot.

I laughed. That wasn't a weapon. It was a thing to keep pants up.

I took a swing at him. He stepped back.

I tried to hit him with a right hook. He used the belt to move my fist away. His belt buckle hit me square in the face. It stung slightly.

I was pissed. This kid can't beat me. I took another swing at him. He stepped back. He was almost inhumanly fast.

I needed an edge. I had an idea. This was a fist fight. I couldn't land a hit on him. Even if I did manage to hit, it wouldn't end this fight. I had to make a hit a sure kill.

I ran to the inside of the gas station

* * *

><p><em>Dillian<em>

He ran into the store. I raced after him. I caught the door as it was closing. He was reaching for something. He grabbed a knife.

Shit! That thing will fucking hurt.

I backed away. I couldn't grab on of those knives. I looked around for a weapon. A belt might work, but I don't want to press my luck.

I grabbed a broom proped against a wall. It would have to do.

_What a secon-. Oh Shit._ I thought. I lost track of him. He could be anywhere.

I ran out of the building.

"Watch out!" I heard Anika yell out of nowhere.

I ran even faster getting out. I looked back and saw the guy with a knife in his hand.

He lunged at me. I used the broom to knock his hand away.

He took several blows.

* * *

><p><em>Jimmy<em>

Even with the advantage of a knife I couldn't land a hit.

This was do or die.

I lunged for his gun on the ground. It still had bullets.

I picked it up and fired at him.

_Click. _That was now my least favorite sound. HIs gun was out. I heard another click and then saw a flash.

* * *

><p><em>Anika<em>

When they ran in I knew I had to do something. I had to help.

I ran over to the guy's gun. It didn't look like it had a clip or magazine thing in it.

I ran over to Dylan's gun. I tried to figure how to get the thing out.

When I had the clip I kept it in my hand.

I saw them Dillian run out of the store. Behind him I saw a man with a knife.

" Watch out!" I shouted Dillian as he avoided the strike.

I watched them fight for about a minute. I wanted to help, but I'd just get hurt.

I saw the two reach for the guns. I saw the guy try to fire his.

Despite the fact I knew it would shot, I gasped.

I threw the clip at Dillian. He fired the gun once. The guy fell.

Dillian grabbed his gun,knife, and keys. I recognized it as a butterfly knife.

We both walked inside.

" Take as much as you can." The woman behind the counter said. She had several gas cans behind her.

" I advise you get out of the town. It'll be safer." Dillian said. He threw her the guy's keys.

" Thank you." The woman said.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a short chapter. However. I have an idea for my next chapter ready. It'll be a massive fight.<strong>

**I'm once again changing the category of this story.**

**If anyone has any idea I'll hear then.**

**I'd like to shout out a reader by the username of two natives.**

**When in doubt shoot the closest zombie. IN THE FACE.**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Day 2**

_Jake_

"I need an estimate. How many zombies do you think would be at Stop and Shop" Dakota asked.

" Any factors I should know about?" I asked.

" There should be high amounts of raiding. A large amount of people probably would have flocked there. There are no firearms there. I estimate a 0.2% survival rate." He said.

I thought. This would be difficult. Maybe I could make a formula to figure this stuff out.

" Low infected activity. I think there is a 90% chance of looters." I explained.

" Still there or have been there." Dylan asked.

"I predict about a 30% chance there would be looters still there." Jake said.

" Let's go." He said. " We'll make several trips."

* * *

><p><em>Dakota<em>

I went in first. It was an courageous thing. Yes it was. Yep. Risking my life for the team.

I pulled out my revolver. A rifle might not be the best for now.

" Looks like the little boy wants to play hero." A cruel voice said. A man walked out from the shadows. He hand a shotgun in a hand. He appeared to have a beer in his other hand.

Several more people walked out of the shadows.

" Kid thinks he's good because he has dad's guns uh." Another guy said.

" Maybe he should put down the gun. We could always use another gun." The first guy said.

" Maybe you all should go to hell!" I yelled. These fuckers are treating me like a kid. In a bad way.

" So the little kid thinks he's a man." A woman said in a mocking voice.

* * *

><p><em>Dylan<em>

He was surrounded.

" Keith stay behind the windows. When I give a signal you start shooting." I said. I didn't want to be leader.

I took out my knife. I stuck close to the walls. In the shadows.

I snuck behind on of them. I hoped Keith realized that the signal was a knife to the throat.

I got behind the a shorter member.

* * *

><p><em>Keith<em>

I had one of them in my sights. The iron sights were at the right distance. I saw Dylan hit the guy.

I took the shot. The guy's head popped.

* * *

><p><em>Dakota<em>

I saw two guys on the sides get killed. I saw the guy's head pop. I saw a arm and knife come out of nowhere.

I shot. I shot a guy next to the head shot guy.

I ran.

" Who shot first?" I heard Keith yell. " Keith!"

I kept running.

* * *

><p><em>Alex<em>

A guy came out of the store. I saw a machete in his hands. Before I could raise my gun he beat it out of my hands with the blunt end.

I took out the katana.

" I'll hold him off!" I yelled.

I saw his next blow. I jumped back so the blade wouldn't hit me. I took a swing at him. He parried my blade away.

" I'm gonna make you bleed!" That asshole said.

I took another swipe. He didn't step back fully. My sword grazed his skin.

" Shit!" The guy yelled.

He tried to jab. It stepped back.

The fight was very much like that. Seeing who had the most stamina.

He finally managed to get me off guard. The sword as nearly knocked out of my hands.

I heard a shot ring out. The guy stumbled as blood erupted from his foot.

As he fell I knocked the machete out of his hands.

" Game Over!" I yelled. My sword lunged into his gut.

I looked away at his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Jake<em>

I preferred traps and plans rather then tricking.

I was fighting a guy in the parking lot.

I knew it would be suicide to try to shot the cars. The chance they would actually explode was low.

I had a plan. I would back the guy towards the propane tanks.

I had a sub-machine gun. The guy had a rifle.

I took cover behind the cars. The guy was forty feet from the cans.

I knew he would need range to use that thing.

I knew I couldn't hit him.

I saw a soda can on the pavement. I picked it up and threw it. I hoped he thought it was a grenade.

I then saw it. A car. A totally empty car with the doors unlocked.

I ran. I tried to make myself a small target while I was running.

I hopped in the driver's seat.

The guy ran,oblivious to his impending death.

I took aim at the tanks. He was right in front of them. I took careful aim.

The guy must have been killed near instantly.

* * *

><p><em>Austin<em>

It was all Dakota's fault.

No it's not Austin.

I had no idea where he was. I was in the middle of isle 6 and was in danger of dying.

I looked up. I noticed one of those things that are used to check isles. One of those mirrors.

I noticed that guy on another isle was walking down.

Keith told me how to get both barrels of the gun to shoot at once.

I rigged them both up to shoot. I took aim at the guy. As soon as he was next to me I shot.

I heard a yell and watched the man fall.

* * *

><p><em>Keith<em>

I climbed on top of the isles. I saw guy with a scope on his gun several isles away.

It was a Draganov sniper rifle. He noticed me. I thankfully was a small target.

He took a shot and missed. He seemed to be fairly new to guns. I thankfully grew up around guns.

I noticed Dylan on the ground.

" Hold him off." He told me. I doubt I could make a shot like that without a scope.

I took a wild shot. I moved quickly to my right.

* * *

><p><em>Dylan<em>

I ran across the store. I took out my crossbow. One bolt was loaded. I ran across to the isle that he was snipping from.

I aimed and took the shot. The bolt hit him in the shoulder. He tried to turn around but the arrow snagged on something The wound opened up even more.

* * *

><p><em>Dakota<em>

I thought he was dead. The guy with the shotgun and the beer. I shot him.

I saw him as he ran. His blonde hair and mustache behind him.

I didn't think much of it.

Soon everyone was together.

" I'll get cooking ingredients." I said.

" Keith,get electronics. Batteries." I said as they ran off.

" Austin. Get, Um, food."

"Alex get lighters. Utlilites."

" Dylan get. Stuff. Candy. Games." I said.

" Jake. I noticed that this place has solar panels on the roof. Try to figure out how to use them.

* * *

><p><strong>Super fight chapter. Yeah. I'll explain how they're so badass.<strong>

**Review****. Please. Come on.**

**Ninja's rock. Just putting that out there.**

**I am actually researching solar panels for this story. Okay. I"m a nerd. I'm sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Day 2**

_Dakota_

We were back. We unloaded the groceries and food. They were put in the fridge. Food was ready.

" Alex, Dillian. You two are to create a wall out of this tyvek this. Poles every five or ten feet. Then staple the paper every time. Want the entire school. That

includes the soccer field. I also want a space big enough to drive a truck through by the road." I told them. They ran off with several of the stakes.

" Jake. You take these panels up to the roof. Try and get them working. It seems like the power's out. I hope not." I told Jake. He took several of the panels and ran through a doorway.

" Keith you take that rifle. Watch Jake. Make sure that nothing gets him. Also watch the ground. You see any Z's, make em' pop."

" Dylan and Austin. You two also guard them making the wall."

"Anika. Just. I'm not sure. Go get everyone a room." I told her.

" What are you gonna do?" Alex asked.

" Remember those zombies we killed. I gotta go burn the bodies.

* * *

><p><em>Keith<em>

I took the Draganov up to follow Jake, I also grabbed a chair. Might as well be comfortable.

" How long do you think this might be?" I asked him.

"The school's original panels weren't working before. I'd rather get those working first. They'll probably end up being able to light up most of the lights. However, I don't think food would be able to be cooked on in a oven."

" Damn." I said before taking a seat. I picked the rifle up and looked though the scope. I could see them working on the wall. I look at the field between the school and the public library. I saw several zombies on the field stumbling towards them.

I adjusted the scope and held my breath. I pointed the ridicule on the thing's small head. I pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><em>Alex<em>

It wasn't too difficult. Just get a stick into the ground. We both had roles. Me and Dillian.

I got the things into the ground. Dillian would put up the paper.

It was a fairly quick process.

* * *

><p><em>Dakota<em>

I walked over to where the infected bodies were. I had a thing of matches and a can of gas.

I approached the fairly big pile of bodies.

I took in the smell of decay.

Tryinging not to breath, I splashed gas on the pile. I emptied the can.

I lit the match and threw it on the pile.

I noticed where they put the pile. The small clearing in the woods behind the school. There wasn't anything flammable remotely near it.

* * *

><p><em>Dan<em>

This was the place. Dakota had it all planned out. I thought it was a waste of his time planning for an event that would never come. I guess I was wrong.

I was in a jeep. I knew the basics of driving. With me were a few people in my class.

I couldn't get to the school the first day. We held out in a house.

I had machetes. Those were my only weapons beside a baseball bat.

I was sure Dakota would have better. He had Keith in his team.

I saw several people working near the parking lot. I thought I saw a fire towards the back. I looked up and saw a gun pointing at me.

I had a group assembled. If you could call it that.

I had Anika's friend Ana was there. That was it.

I saw Dakota walking towards us.

" What did I miss?" I asked.

" Two huge battles with zombies and two human firefights."

" Damn."

" I'll need a weapon." I said.

" I'll show you where the spare guns are. Actually Keith will." He ended with a yell.

I walked away with Keith.

* * *

><p>" What do you want?"<p>

" I'd say either a shotgun or an assault rifle."

He threw a pump action shotgun at me.

" Four round capacity. Twelve guage." He said.

Ana got a mac-11.

* * *

><p><em>Narrator<em>

They were thankful that for some reason there was a grill behind the school.

Dakota was cooking some hamburgers and hotdogs for their dinner.

" So what's your plan Dakota?" Ana asked.

" We make a wall around our building. We make another wall out of bricks. We stockpile weapons. We convert the soccer field into a farm. We estblish some trade routes." He said. " Those are the basics."

" I meant for tomorrow." She said taking a bite from her hotdog.

" About half of us attempt to stay here and improve stuff. While the other half of us go on a raiding run. Get bricks hopefully guns. Canned food."

" Decent plan."

" Who wants to have first watch?" He asked.

" I'll do it." Dan said.

" You stay awake for three hours. Then was Dillian up. Then wake me up."

" You were on guard duty last night." Alex said.

" I'll be planning the day even futher.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a short chapter. I need action to make long scenes.<strong>

**I am really excited about the next zombies map. And Der Riese**

**I bought Terraria. Yay.**

**Please Reveiw. Or I will unleash the zombies of war.**


End file.
